The Bond
by quinnie38
Summary: Ashley, Blake, Zeeke and Harry are best friends since high school, now living in New York City and having to learn how to deal with their grown up life and love, they will help each other not only to grow, but to be better. Because in the end, their bond is what keep them strong.
1. Chapter One – It Is All Over

**Chapter One – It is All Over**

The weather was crazy. Someone up there had to have mixed up the cards in their calendar because 93 degrees in New York on an early June evening was not what anyone would consider normal. The city radiated heat like an oven and Ashley cursed under her breath, feeling her shirt stick to her sweaty back as she walked the short distance to get to her apartment for the usual Sunday evening get-together with her three best friends. At least she was the one choosing the movie this Sunday.

Thinking about that five years ago, the whole idea sounded crazy, and Ashley would be the first one to be more than 100% sure that under no circumstances Harry, Zeke, Blake and herself would be able to live under the same roof for more than ten hours. But she was wrong. They were living together for three years now.

Of course, they were constantly fighting over stupid things such as Harry getting mad about everyones mess and starting that same old speech about "how much he hates to live with us and that tomorrow he will start to look for a new place to live", usually those fights started because Blake decided to do some crazy desert and ended up turning the kitchen into a pigsty. Of course, they had other fights, some serious like the time Zeke brought one of his many girlfriends to spend one Sunday with them and Blake and Ash simply went crazy, telling the girl about the time they got way too tipsy and accidentally - well, not exactly accidentally, ended up giving Zeke a blowjob. That was a crazy night, Ashley thought smiling to herself. But the stupid fights were the ones that made it pretty clear that their friendship was real, like when Ash and Blake liked the same guy at the club or when Harry and Zeke were being sexists cunts. But if there was one fight that they seemed to have every single week was who would choose the movie for their Sunday get-together. The only day of the week that they all could be together and chill without worrying about college and their jobs. And since they lived in New York after all, it was nice to have this time to just stay together, specially with this weather.

Ashley walked in the shoebox apartment, thanking a God that she never actually believed that as much as Harry was way too concerned about the bills, even the ones he only paid ¼ of it, he hated hot weather as much as she did. Unlike Blake that was already whining about going to catch a tan, and Zeke whose biggest concerned was go to the beach and see if he could find any chick to enjoy the summer break.

"I am home," Ash said, closing the door behind her and cleaning her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, "It is way too hot out there, I can't believe it is only the beginning, we still have three months of this living hell."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Great, not only we will take more showers but we will also have the AC on all day."

"It could be worse," Blake, who was in the kitchen trying to make what looked like a smoothie said, making Ash and Harry roll their eyes.

"I wish I could be as positive as you B, but you know how I hate this weather."

Blake laughed and hugged her sweaty, blonde friend who only groaned and pushed her away, "I know Ash, but listen at least we can eat lots of ice cream, and we should go to the beach somewhere catch a tan! You could use a little color!"

"Hey, what do you mean with –"

"You are white as fuck, Ash." Zeke said, walking in the room, "No offense honey, but you could definitely use some color."

"Whatever Zeke, maybe I like to be pale. And ten years from now my skin will still be flawless while yours will be all full of wrinkles and stains."

Zake laughed, laying on the couch wearing nothing but his underwear, "Well, you do like to get laid so, if you want to get some in this summer, you should put on your swim suit and go with Blake catch that tan!"

"Yes!" Blake said, smiling and hugging Ashley again, well at least she thought about that before looking into the blonde's face.

"Zeke, it is freaking hot out there. The last thing I want is to get laid."

"Guys, guys," Harry called, "I really hate to intrude but we are missing the important part of this whole weather crises."

Zeke rolled his eyes, "The AC will be on all day, yes. But I guess I know the perfect way to make our water bill even better." he laughed, "We should start to shower together."

"No way." Harry said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ashley said.

"Shower party!" Blake said, laughing and finishing her smoothie. "Okay but that was delicious."

Harry looked at her, "You are cleaning this mess."

"I know, you silly. God Harry, three years living together and you are still the same pain in the ass. My God..."

"Anyways," Ashley said, "I am going to shower and then we will watch my movie."

Zeke arched his brow, "Your movie? It is my Sunday."

Ashley laughed, "It is the first week of June, June is my birthday month, it is my Sunday."

"Who created those rules?" Zeke rolled his eyes, and groaned when Blake jumped next to him in the couch and ignored Harry's face as she once again forgot her mess in the kitchen.

Ash smiled, "We all agreed Zeke. I had to watch all those awful movies in January, even the one about that freaking doll, now all you have to do is sit down and watch some awesome movie that I will choose, as as always."

Harry looked at Ash, the two being friends for more than 10 years, knowing how the moody blonde was already pissed about the weather and about many other things, he just smiled, "Ash, please don't pick another black and white movie."

"Please, nothing with Audrey Humphrey or whatever else like that."

"Hepburn, Audrey Hepburn!" The blonde screamed in disbelief, "Blake likes those movies, right?"

The tiny brunette smiled a little bit, "I do Ash, I really do. I just really don't feel like watching a movie today. It is a beautiful day outside, it is summer break, and you are about to turn 21 in a few weeks, I think we should start to celebrate."

"Really?" Ashley asked.

Zeke stood up and made the blonde girl sit next to her blonde best friend who smiled and took a deep breath, knowing that once the two brunettes had a crazy idea, no matter how hard they tried they would always end up doing it anyways, "I think, we should go have a picnic!"

"Yes!" Blake said, jumping out of the couch and dancing, "We should go and stay there, talk about life and we can even do sandwiches! Please, A! Go take a shower and put on one of those cute little dresses that I love, and let's go to Central Park, we can even have ice cream. Come on!"

Harry and Ashley watched as the youngest of the group jumped and danced all over the tiny living room, Juilliard was luck as fuck to have a dancer like that going to their school, "Fine, fine just stop jumping. You are making me tired."

Zeke and Blake high-fived and Harry just waited while the two brunettes went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and the moody girl went to take a shower. It was going to be a long and hot day.

* * *

Finding the perfect spot in the Central Park was such a hard task, Ash thought. That was the thing about New York, it was so big and so awesome that everywhere seemed perfect. But, as soon as they spotted somewhere that not only was the perfect spot to get a tan, according to Blake, but it also had the perfect shadow so Ashley could read.

Ashley was about to turn 21 in a couple of months and she could barely believe that life turned out to be such a big mess but also, a beautiful mess. Once they finished high school, Blake knew that she wanted to become a dancer, and no one could deny that, the brunette was so full of energy that just the thought of having to be in a class for mor five plus years, sounded ridiculous. Blake applied to Juilliard and as soon as she got her acceptance letter, she was packing her things and was almost ready to move to the city that never sleeps. Almost.

Speaking of never sleeping, Blake knew that as much as New York sounded amazing, it wouldn't be complete without her best friend. And as soon as she told Ashley she got in, next thing she can remember doing is helping the blonde girl apply to NYU for English and Creative Writing. It was a piece of cake, since Ash had great recommendations from her teacher and she could definitely write the best stories. Two months later the two girls were leaving all their problems behind, catching their plane and moving to their favorite city.

As for Harry, he decided to spend one more year at their hometown. Two simple reasons, 1. he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do, 2. he had a girlfriend. But, after a weekend in New York with his two best girl-friends and after realizing his 3 years younger girlfriend was actually cheating on him, Harry moved to New York without even warning them first. Of course, it was a nice surprise and they did the possible and the impossible to help the blonde boy get into college and get over his ex. The ex part was easy, all they had to do was drink a lot of whine and take Harry out one or two times, and as soon as he saw that New York also meant New Chicks, he was better than ever. The college part was a bit harder, though. The boy had no clue about what he wanted to do. But after binge-watching 36 hours of Discovery Geographic, Harry found his new passion: Nature, well, and meerkats. He applied to Pace and months later he was catching two subways every morning and following his new dreams.

Zeke was another history...The boy went to do an exchange program to Germany, and spent a whole year away. Of course that meanwhile he was pretty scared to come back and face that everyone would be already pretty much with their lives settled and he would be just well, beginning. But, once he found out that Harry, his best friend, moved in with Ash and Blake, his two best friends as well, he knew what he had to do. After one year finding himself, drinking a lot of beer and meeting a lot of German girls, Zeke landed in JFK and after stepping outside of the building their best friends were living, he knew he would be more than fine. He spent a whole year working at Starbucks and then he made it to Pace as well, going to Law school and now determined to fight for justice. And to party a lot. He was still Zeke after all.

As soon as Blake realized that the apartment was way too small for four young adults, they moved to a bigger place. Something still small but nicer, where they at least had two Queen size beds and two bathroom – since Ashley made clear that she wouldn't share her bathroom with the boys.

Ashley smiled, looking over her book to see Blake laying on the towel over the grass catching her tan, while Zeke and Harry were playing some stupid game. Yes, their life was a pretty big beautiful mess. But looking at this scenario, the aspirant writer couldn't help but feel as she achieved all of her goals in life. She was happy. At least around those dorks.

Blake stood up and took out her sunglasses, "What is in your mind, honey?"

"Life is kinda crazy, B." Ash said, smiling.

Harry came closer and sat down grabbing something to eat, "So crazy, but I guess it is good."

"You guess?", Zeke sounded almost offended, "We are living in New freaking York. Who would thought, years ago when we met in the 8th grade that we would become best friends and we would live together?"

"I did!" Blake said, joining Harry eating the sandwiches, "In fact, I knew we would be living together here someday as soon as we got drunk the first time in A's house when her parents were away, and we shared our dreams." She smiled looking at her friends, now sitting closer and looking curious at the crazy little brunette, "Ash said she wanted to be Carrie Bradshaw, Harry said he wanted to make a difference, and Zeke said he wanted to take things serious and find real love. Well, I wanted to be famous back there, and I still want to be famous now. And on a Broadway stage maybe soon! Our dreams never got smaller, we just managed to get them closer and I guess I know why this happened."

Ash smiled, hugging her friend, "Why?"

"Because we found out something that day that we didn't quite knew back then, but now is pretty much clear," Blake said, smiling, "That our lives would turn out really crazy so we would need a lot of drinks and we would like it even better to drink around our best friends."

Harry laughed, "Blake, you always know how to fuck a sweet moment."

They laughed, "But seriously," Zeke said, "I guess we found out that we would need each other to achieve our goals, and look at us now? Pretty good, hun?"

Ashley looked at her friends and couldn't help but feel in peace, "I guess I can say that we are pretty awesome."

They stayed in silence for a long time, enjoying each others company and the hot, not so awful, summer day. Blake was right after all, it could've been worse.

"I have a feeling that this will be the best summer ever," Blake said, smiling as she sounded as hopeful and excited as ever.

And maybe Blake was about to be right again, as they turned around to see who was blocking the sun and a familiar and not so liked face showed up.

"Isaac?" The friends asked together.

It was going to an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter Two – For The Good Ol'days

**Chapter Two – For The Good Ol'days**

If wasn't for Ashley's disgusted face, Blake would swear that this was a dream. There were so many questions popping in the girls head. What was he doing in New York? Why he was saying 'hello'? And why Harry was hugging him like he didn't knew the whole story? Truth be told, Isaac never brought anything but stress and sadness to Blake's life. Of course, she couldn't help but feel that awful and familiar feeling burning down her stomach once again after three years, but this time she couldn't say she missed it.

"Hell no," Ash said rolling her eyes, "And here I thought I would never see you again! There goes my happy day."

Isaac took a deep breath, the blonde always giving him a hard time, "Missed you too Ash."

Harry seemed to be pretty excited to see his friend, so excited that he was the only one who didn't noticed how the youngest brunette that used to talk and jump all the time, was oddly quiet and stiff.

Zeke looked at Ashley, and the blonde girl rolled her eyes, Blake was acting like a teenager all over again, and if it wasn't for the two good friends standing up and helping the tiny brunette up as well, she would probably never leave the park.

"Come on, Harry." Zeke said, "It is Sunday, and we still have to watch Ash's movie."

Harry looked at his best friends and for a moment he actually forgot about everything Isaac did. "Right, let's go home."

"Home?" the boy with the tanned skin said, "You are all living together?"

"Actually we are–"

"This is none of your business, come on Harry." Ashley said, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling him close.

Isaac shook his head, "You didn't changed, Ash. Not even a bit."

Ashley laughed, not being able to hide her usual sarcastic voice, "As far as I remember, you were the one who should have changed." The blonde said, sounding more angry than usually, "And as I can see, you are still full of shit."

"Guys, that is enough...", Zeke said.

"Whatever, let's go."

Isaac laughed and turned to Harry, "We are all in town."

"What do you mean?" Blake said, for the first time since she saw the boy.

Isaac smiled, and even not looking at Ash's face, Blake knew she was rolling her eyes, "Me, Gus and Victor. We are all here for the summer."

"You, Gus and Victor. As in Gus and Victor from High School?" Ash said, "Holy shit, the fucking golden trio is still together?"

Blake squeezed the blonde's hand, "I guess."

"I need to see the dudes again!" Harry said, looking at Blake, "Please let's see them again."

"Harry..." Zeke started.

Harry held Blake close, looked at his friend and whispered so the brunette could be the only one to hear it, "Come on, Ash will do your makeup and you will be looking smoking hot, as always, and besides, Ash is in a fucking bad mood, she will be roasting him all night and that will be fun! You always said you wanted to see all of our friends again and look at this opportunity!"

Blake shook her head, "You are right, I just don't know what to do."

"We will figure it out, okay?" Harry said, "I know I am always being a pain in the ass with you because you are just so messy and so loud sometimes, but I love you B and I want you to get over that."

"I know Harry, it is just kinda hard." Blake smiled, and turned around, looking at her old crush that now was chatting with Zeke while Ashley seemed to be way to interested in her nails, "We should totally go out tonight." she said, sounding just as excited as she always did whenever they planned to go out.

"It is Sunday." Ash said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It is summer break. Come on, for old time's sake!"

"And besides," Zeke said, "I could use some drinks."

Blake smiled, "Pub?"

"Pub. 8 pm?" Isaac said, and Blake nodded, "It's a date, just like the old times. I am going to tell the boys to cancel whatever they planned for tonight. See you all later."

"Can't wait." Ash said, and then groaned as the boy walked away, "I can't fucking believe Harry convinced you to drag us to this freaking date."

Zeke pushed the blonde and smiled, "It will be fun."

"How the hell he got into New York anyways? Isn't he supposed to be homeless, fat and maybe in jail by now?" Ash asked, making her friends, well except for Blake, laugh.

The tiny girl was a little bit behind from her friends, while Harry was on and on about how much he never talked with his friends again, and Ashley was already complaining because Zeke and Harry begged her to be nice with the boys, Blake couldn't help but feel like she needed to prove something to the boy who once made her blind with love. But this time, she didn't wanted to prove that she was good enough for him, she wanted to prove that she was much better than him.

Ashley looked behind, stopping and standing the hand to her best friend, "Coming B?"

Blake smiled, and held the blonde's hand, almost laughing about how much her inner voice sounded like something Ash would probably say as an advice to her, "I am excited."

"I can't say the same."

* * *

After ten blocks with Ashley complaining about the weather, with Zeke singing out loud awful songs and Harry mad because according to him "he was always embarrassed when they hang out together because they can't behave like normal people", they finally made into the shoebox apartment. Harry immediately glancing at Blake's direction and pointing to the mess in the kitchen. But unlike many other times, he just gave up and went clean the mess himself. Harry could be an awful friend and could be worse than Ash when the subject was complain about everything, but he was the best friend when he noticed that something was wrong.

Of course that bumping into Isaac would make Blake at least a little bit shocked, and even upset. It is not everyday that you have to face someone that made your life harder. And although he knew Ash was being just protective over Blake when she started to insult Isaac as soon as she saw him, Harry knew that the blonde girl wanted as much as all of them to see Blake happy and able to face the boy. As much as it sucked now, it would be better soon.

"We should go to the same pub we went last week, people loved me there." Zeke said, "Or maybe, we should go to the one I met that ginger chick with the big tits." He smiled, laying on the couch and taking off his shoes, "God I love New York."

"That's because you are so popular, Zee." Ash said mocking him, making Blake and Harry laugh at one of the brunette's catch phrases.

Zeke raised his middle finger and rolled his eyes, "Well, you sucked my cock once so I guess you know why I am popular."

"Trust me Zee," Blake said, flipping the pages of an old magazine that they had on the house, "if you are somehow became popular the size of your penis was definitely not the reason."

Ash high-fived the girl and laughed, "You learned so well, cutie pie."

"I feel very attacked right now." Zeke said, screaming making Harry punch him.

"Shut up."

Zeke sat down properly and took a deep breath, "Sorry Harry, I guess I am just excited about tonight."

"Me too." Harry said, "Three years since I saw them. Three whole years. Can you believe it?"

"Yes!" Ashley said, "And for a moment I really felt like life was good. Silly me."

"Well," Blake said, now opening the freezer and grabbing some ice cream putting it on the balcony waiting for it to melt, "I am excited to see Gus and Victor, it was a little bit of a shock to see Isaac, I admit it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see them. We were friends."

Ashley took the ice cream from the balcony and shoved it in the microwave, rolling her eyes, "We were not–"

"Don't put the ice cream in the microwave!" The three other friends screamed, making the blonde girl frown a bit.

"Sorry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and went take the ice cream off the microwave, "Every fucking time Ash, damn."

"Whatever," she said, "as I was saying, we were not friends, and now not only I have to wait ten minutes to eat my ice cream, I will have to spend my Sunday night with a bunch of douchebags that I never even liked."

"But you did kissed Isaac and Gus," Zeke said, laughing at the blonde.

"Shut up, asshole."

Harry laughed, "Blake kissed all of them."

"Oh god," Blake slapped her own face and laughed, "I guess I did."

Ashley smiled and tried to grab some ice cream with a spoon but failed miserably, "All I know is that I am the first using the shower."

"Second!" Zeke said.

"Third!" Blake screamed.

"I fucking hate this game. Ash will end the hot water and I will have to take a cold shower, again!" Harry said, "This is even worse than 'doorknob'."

And with that said all of them laughed thinking about the old game they used to play, in which whenever someone farted or burped, if the person didn't screamed 'Saved' before someone screamed 'Doorknob', they would slap the person until she reached a doorknob.

"That was the best game, we should totally do it again!" Blake said laughing, "Wait, why we stopped it anyways?"

"Cops," Harry said, "We were drunk in the middle of the night, walking to down the streets and then I burped."

"Fuck, I remember that!" Ashley said, laughing and laying next to Zeke in the couch, "Zeke found broomstick and started to hit Harry and next thing I know, the cops are there and Zeke is explaining the rules of the game to the cops."

Blake laughed, "I miss those days."

"Me too," Zeke said, trying to grab the blonde's boob, receiving a slap in his hand and a not so friendly look.

"Do you think," Blake started, "I am better than him?"

"Fuck yes!" Ash screamed, "Please B, you live in New York, you go to Juilliard, you are hot as fuck, and you live with the hottest people in this town."

"Agreed," Harry said, "and as much as I hate to admit, even when it comes to being messy, Isaac is way worse than you."

Blake shyly smiled and hugged Harry, "Thanks Harry, you were sweet today. I think I am having a crush on you again."

Zeke laughed, "Careful, this time he is single so things can get a little hot in here and I like to be the only one who had any kind of sexual interaction with you two."

"Jealous cunt," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"We should start to get ready, it is almost 5pm and I know how much you hate to be late," Blake said, and Harry looked confused at Zeke an Ash who were staring at Blake as if she just said some bad word or something.

"Is she following the rules?" Harry asked, pointing at the tiny brunette who now had both legs up against the wall and the head facing the ground, "If I knew all I had to do was bring Isaac back so Blake would cooperate with the house rules, I would have brought him back ages ago."

"Thank God you didn't" Ashley said, "Now please go open one bottle of cheap whine, if I am going to hang out with those assholes, I need to be already drunk."

And as always they just agreed.

Blake was facing the ground, only listening to the boys while they discussed about some random videogame and she could also listen to Ashley's awful voice coming from the shower, the blonde once again trying to sing one of the many Broadway hits she loved. Blake sighed, of course she was better than him. Now she only had to make sure he knew it. And if she learned anything after leaving with Ashley for three years, was that it was all about the teasing, and not about the teasing.

"I can't wait to prove you wrong." She accidentally said out loud.

Zeke turned around, looking to the girl upside down, "Said something, B?"

"Hm, no. Just thinking out loud."

It was going to be a great summer.


	3. Chapter Three – Old New Friends

**Chapter Three – Old New Friends**

After more than three hours with Harry complaining about Blake taking forever to choose an outfit, Ashley forever to do her makeup, and Zeke forever to shower (apparently he wasn't just showering, so that is why it took him so long) and tons of messages from Isaac asking where the hell they were, they were finally in the cab heading to one of the many pubs in New York City.

You could feel the tension in the small car, it was almost like a bad and a good vibe mixed together and it almost made Harry dizzy. While he seemed so excited about this night, Ashley was on and on about how much she would rather listen to Taylor Swift for five hours straight than to go meet with their old friends. Blake was losing her shit internally, it was pretty obvious, but the youngest girl was trying to keep everything together, doing her crazy dances and just singing weird songs that also made no sense. Zeke seemed to be ready to get drunk and have a quickie with any girl he could find, so Zeke was pretty much normal.

"I would rather kill myself than go meet them," Ash said, and suddenly everyone in the back of the car forgot how to breath. Blake searched for the blonde's hand and squeezed while Harry and Zeke exchanged a worried look, Ashley looked around and rolled her eyes, "I am joking, damn." but at the same time, she didn't let go the brunette's hand.

Harry looked at her, with a serious expression, "Please don't joke about this."

"Fine." Ash said, giving him a half smile, and everyone knew that this meant 'I am sorry' in Ash's world, "Just promise me we won't take so long."

Zeke smiled, "I am going home as soon as I can't feel my legs."

"Okay, about getting drunk, I agree 100%", Ash said, "B, you with us? I know the other blonde bitch in the cab will not join us but please, I think we both would use some drinks."

Blake smiled and laugh to herself, thinking about the last time she got wasted around that boy, "Sure, why not? I want to have fun."

"I won't carry anyone tonight," Harry said, "And I mean it this time Zee."

Ash and Blake laughed as Zeke opened his mouth pretending to be offended, "I thought you loved me, Harry." And after trying to keep the serious face on, Harry cracked, laughing with the girls as well, "Okay, what if I call you Daddy?"

"Fuck you, Zee."

* * *

Walking in the pub was easy, and as much as it sounds strange, since it is New York and there are a million people everywhere, it wasn't that hard to find their old friends – colleagues, as Ashley reminded them. Isaac was sitting in one of the tables and Gus and Victor where side by side, they all had their beers in hand and Ashley couldn't help to roll her eyes to the back of her head, as she thought 'Fucking hell, they look the same. Ash, girl, you still can run to the door it won't take too long and, fuck why I choose those shoes?'. Blake on the other hand had pretty similar thoughts, 'They look exactly the same. God, he is looking even better. God, I kissed them all. God, do I look good? God, I think we can still turn around and go back home.'

"Fucking finally," Gus said, getting up and hugging Harry as soon as he spotted the blonde, "I missed you dude."

Harry laughed and slapped the guy's back a couple of times, "Damn me too bro, me too."

"Three years Harry, three years. God, look at you. Is that a beard?", Victor said, pushing Gus aside and hugging the blonde boy. And when Gus was about to protest about the action, he noticed that Harry wasn't alone.

"Ashley Stonem? Blake Miller? Zeke Parkers?" Gus asked, "What the hell are you all doing in New York?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "We fucking live here, now the question is what the hell are the not-that-gold-anymore trio doing here?"

Victor shook his head and Gus laughed a bit, "Yep. That is Ash. Still the same."

"I know," Isaac said, "Still the same old bitch."

"As far as I am concerned, BITCH stans for being in total control of herself. And that my friend, I am." She said, sitting on one of the chairs and stealing one of their beers, "Now, all I want to know is if you are all still in the closet?"

"Ashley!" Blake screamed and laughed.

The blonde girl laughed, "What, I really want to know if our guesses about Top and Bottom were right."

"God, you haven't changed like, a bit." Gus said, "I thought you were in UK or some expensive place, married with a rich guy and having ginger babies by now."

Harry frowned his brows, "What the hell? Are you not friends on facebook or what?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, and pulled Blake to sit next to her, since the brunette seemed to be glued to the floor. She tried to reach for Zeke as well but the tall and skinny brunette was ordering the drinks. "For a matter of fact, no, we are not friends on facebook."

"Hi everyone," Blake said, "Sorry for Ash, she is just being, a little, well..."

"She is just being Ashley." Isaac said, "And hi B, you look lovely tonight."

"T-thank you." Blake said, smiling shyly.

Ashley looked at Harry and then at Isaac, "She knows it. Just remember you can look, you can compliment, but if you touch it, I will cut you."

Gus laughed and slapped his face with both of his hands, Victor laughed and took a sip of his drink, "Fucking hell, she is the same."

"Drinks for my ladies," Zeke said, handing a Mojito to Blake and a Sex On The Beach to Ashley, sitting next to Harry and handing him his beer, "So dudes, what bring you guys to the city that never sleeps?"

Isaac looked at his friends and thought about it for a minute or two, "Summer break, and well, we were kinda tired of Cali."

"That makes no sense. It is summer break and you are tired of California and those awesome chicks and those awesome beaches?" Zeke asked, almost disbelief, "Dude, you are like insane."

All of them laughed, – well all of them but Ashley, the blonde girl was way to busy tweeting about how bored she was – and Gus spoke in, "Yeah, I mean I love California, and the chicks, and the beaches, but I don't know Victor said he had a place for us to stay, and now we are here. It was so weird when Isaac came back to the apartment today telling that he saw Harry, like dude," Gus said, holding Harry's arm and looking into his eyes, only looking away to roll them as Ashley said between coughs 'bottom', "I missed you like crazy! What happened to 'let's keep in touch' and 'bros for life'?"

"You know, college is driving me crazy and besides is not like I have a good social life and time to catch up with everyone all the time," Harry said, being honest and trying to apologize without actually saying sorry, "I feel like if we didn't lived together, we wouldn't be close as well."

"Bullshit." Zeke said, "You would never leave me, daddy."

Harry rolled his eyes and punched Zeke's arm.

Gus looked over at the blonde girl in her phone and smiled, "Really Ash? No sarcastic comments about Zeke and Harry and who is the top and who is the bottom?"

Ashley shook her head, "It is pretty obvious that –"

"That Zeke is not gay and me and Blake actually did an awesome –" Zeke started but the tiny brunette kicked him under the table.

"Pizza. We did an awesome pizza together." Blake said, "Like, better than Domino's."

The table went in silence for a few moments and all you could listen was Ashley's nails hitting the screen of her phone. Every once in a while Isaac asked something about Blake's life, never missing Ashley's death glare at him. Gus and Victor were telling Harry all about California, and Harry well, he was trying to choose a girl to hook up.

"So anyone here dating?" Blake asked, "Still with Jenny, Isaac?"

Isaac laughed and shook his head, "Hell no, we broke up ages ago."

"She was a total bitch, to be honest," Gus said, "Yes B, I am dating this girl from college, she is pretty hot."

Blake smiled, thinking about how back in High School, Gus used to be the one that was always single, and now he was the only one that had someone, "I am happy for you G! That is nice."

"Thanks B! What about you, dating someone?" He asked.

Victor smiled, "I bet New York City is full of opportunities, hun? Still into green eyes?"

"Duh," Ashley said, "She is totally into me. We are having a crazy lesbian sex latter today."

Isaac looked up as soon as the words "lesbian" and "sex" were said, "Really?"

Ashley frowned, "You keep telling me that I haven't changed but boy, look at you. Still only working with your lonely last neuron!" Isaac rolled his eyes, "And no, it is not happening, even though she does look supper hot in this dress, I am not topping my best friend."

"Hey!" Blake said, "Why you are the top?"

Everyone looked to one another and than back to the confused brunette girl, and said all together at once, "Ash's the top."

"Yep, I am." The blonde girl smiled.

"Anyways," Blake said rolling her eyes and trying as hard as she could not to focus on brown chocolate eyes staring at her, "No Vic, no Gus, I am not dating anyone at the moment. Even though now Harry is single, I don't think we will work it out. He is way too organized."

"You are the one who is too messy," Harry said and blew a kiss to the brunette who mouthed a quick 'I love you' to her friend and laughed.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Don't even bother trying to ship it guys, it won't happen. They keep doing this to give me hopes that someday they will marry and have cute babies."

"Get over it Zeke." Ash said, as she gave the first sip to her Dry Martini and smiled. Isaac looked at the drink and then at the girl and smiled as he thought 'only a bitter bitch could drink this bitter thing'. "What about you Ash?"

"If I am over Blarry? Totally. I mean, not that I don't support the couple is just that I feel like Harry would go crazy if he married B, and I like my blondie way too much to let him die because this crazy lady can't control her mess." The blonde one smiled as she looked at the boy, realizing that he didn't meant that, "Oh, if I am dating someone?"

"Yeah. I want to know if someone finally saw the sweet side that exists deep down all this dark soul." Isaac smirked, Harry gave him a not so friendly look and Zeke got closer to Ash, as if they knew he was pushing it and Ashley was still an explosive person and soon she would pretty much kick his ass.

"Well," Gus said, "Luke told me that Ash can be sweet. I don't know what happened to the two of them a couple of years ago, but all I know is that they ran into each other somewhere, and when I ran with him in Long Beach, he mentioned that he saw you, and when I joked about your mood, he said 'she is sweet when she wants to, you know'."

All the three best friends stared at the blonde and for once in her life, Ashley was speechless. Blake looked shocked and Harry had that we-are-so-going-to-talk-about-this-later look, Zeke looked like he wanted to say get-some-girl, but also when-that-happened? look. Ashley rolled her eyes, giving her best bitch staring face, "Of course I can be sweet. You kissed me, you should know I don't taste bitter all the time." She winked.

"You kissed me Ash." Gus said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "If I don't remember, it never happened."

Gus laughed and pointed at the girl, looking at Zeke and Harry, "Damn she is exactly –"

"The same." Harry said, still looking like he was going to kill Ash for not telling him about whatever happened between Luke and her.

Zeke shook his head and sighted, "We know. We live with her. And yes, Ash is single. Which makes living together so much harder. Two hot single girls and all you can do is jerk off in the shower everyday. Hard life."

"And how did that happened?" Victor asked. "I mean, I get that you two moved here as soon as school was done but, Harry was still living in our hometown and Zeke was in Germany, wasn't him?"

Blake smiled hard, "Our love brought us together and now nothing can tear us apart."

"Not even Blake's mess." Harry said, smiling at the tiny brunette.

She looked at him and then at Ash, with those crazy puppy eyes and smiled, "Did you heard that Ash? He loves me. Harry loves me."

"Whatever, finish the story Bee."

The brunette took a deep breath and smiled, "Right. Ash and I moved to New York three years ago. Well three years, six months and three days ago," she said, bringing her hands together and shaking, getting way too excited with the story, and Ashley had to hold her hands and make her stop, "Oh, sorry. I just love this story. Okay, so we were living in the amazing city and then Harry came to spend the weekend with us, and one month later he was living with us."

"You lived with Blashley all to yourself?" Gus asked, "I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Bad thing," Harry said, laughing a bit, "Blake had more space to be messy and Ashley, less people to complain about her life, so yeah, though I don't regret it."

"Of course you don't." Ash said, "Long story short, Zeke saw that Harry moved in, and once he was back from Germany, he moved in. Now he is going to become a Lawyer, Harry will start his own documentary on Discovery Channel about his theory that pretty much consists that we came from tress, Blake will be dancing in a Broadway stage, and well I will be writing for Vogue and be richer than Carrie Bradshaw."

"Nice," Isaac said, "Well we all go to the same college but–"

Ashley spat her drink and everyone looked at her, "You got in college?"

Blake laughed and Harry tried not to, "I did, actually."

"Okay, if this was witchcraft, please leave the table. Nothing against it, but B will have nightmares." She joked and Isaac raised his middle finger.

The night went on and on, friends catching up about their lives, and between insults and laughs, Zeke managed to find a cute girl to dance with, as soon as Blake was a little tipsy she also joined the dance floor, bringing Gus and Harry with her. Ashley stayed on the table, saying something about 'Louboutins were not made for this kind of action', along with Victor who decided to stay there as well, still a bit jet-legged. Isaac was sitting on the bar, drinking something that looked strong as he seemed to think about his life. Something told Ashley that he was acting like that because he was trying to hide an erection he had since he saw Blake that afternoon, and also because of the way she acted when he told them about the college. Well, she wasn't sorry about that.

"So..." Victor said, sitting in the chair next to the blonde girl.

"Don't."

"Wait, no need to be rude. We know each other forever." He said, smiling making the girl roll her eyes, "Come on, for the old times, a nice conversation."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine but don't push it."

He nodded, "You know Ash, I do hope you never change."

"I guess I didn't," She said, laughing a bit, "well at least it was what Gus said many times tonight."

"No, not about your bitch attitude. I mean, your sixth sense or whatever you want to call it."

Ashley raised her perfect brow and looked at the boy sitting next to her, "Is Isaac going to jail soon? Because if he is, please send me the mugshot, really I will frame it and all."

Victor laughed out loud and shook his head, reaching inside his pocked and grabbing his wallet, handing to the girl five bucks, "What the fuck?"

"I owned it to you."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Think about it Ash."

The girl looked around for a bit, than looked back at the boy. The smirk in his face telling her that she knew what he was talking about, but deep inside she was lost.

It took Ashley several minutes to understand what he was talking about.

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking back at Victor's eyes and not being able to hide a smile, "Top or Bottom?"

Victor smiled and licked his lips, "Bottom."

"Fuck." She said and he laughed, "From all the things, Vic, I couldn't see that coming."

"What? You said it during senior year, that you knew at least one of us would have one gay experience."

"I know but like, you are a top." She blinked a couple of times, "Well, you were at least."

The brunette boy shook his head, already knowing that the bitter girl was starting to like him a little bit more. "I did topped once but, nothing as good as that."

Ashley smiled and slapped Victor's shoulder, "Before we become officially friends, how do you feel about drag?"

The boy laughed, "I was going to say never, but I said 'never' last time and ended up liking having a dick in my ass way more than I am whiling to admit it."

"Think about it, I could totally make you a pretty drag." She said, "Wait, so are you gay now? You know back in high school you were really into girls and all."

"Bi or Pan I guess."

"Wanky." She said and smiled, "I am so adding you to my facebook after this."


	4. Chapter Four – Drunk Confessions

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE BOUND - DRUNK CONFESSIONS AND TEARS IN HEAVEN**

After a long night of a lot of interesting news – Ashley was the one who turned out to be the most upset about having to leave the boys, well Victor. The two of them chatting all night about everything, specially that thing. Blake and Zeeke danced all night until Zeeke found a cute girl to hit on, then Harry and Gus danced with her. When the sun was rising in the big Apple, Blake's feet were already hurting and Ashley was already tired of hearing her own voice asking questions about Victor's sexuality, even though the boy seemed comfortable, Ashley could tell he was already starting to get annoyed. They left the pub together, Zeeke and Isaac were nowhere to be found but somehow they knew they were okay. It was nothing unusual to have Zeeke disappearing for a couple of hours until he showed up back to their shoebox apartment.

With Louboutin in hands Ashley walked through the New York City streets, while Harry was not so glad to have Blake sleeping on his back, as he walked trying to hold the girl tight.

"I can't believe she passed out and I am carrying her home," He complained.

Ashley smiled, "You agreed to dance with her, and I am sure my feet are hurting way worse than hers, even though I never left my chair."

"What was so good that you and Victor couldn't shut up about anyways?" The blonde guy asked, taking a deep breath, adjusting Blake on his back, "I swear, she is even heavier when she is sleeping."

Ashley laughed, thinking about all the conversation she had, "She got a little tipsy because of the circumstances, though I think she handled everything pretty well."

"Pretty well? Pretty fucking sickening," He said, not missing Ash's smirk and making a mental note to stop watching Drag Race with them, "She looked hot and Isaac must be passed out at some corner right now," Harry said, squeezing the girl even closer, "Blake sometimes can drive me fucking nuts, but I am really protective over her."

"We all are, she is like, our baby."

Harry smiled, "Damn straight. But I see you as a baby as well."

Ash rolled here eyes and smirked a bit, "Fuck off, I can take care of myself, you know that pretty damn well."

"Oh, I know. I just worry sometimes," Harry said quietly, "Like, when B had her problems with the whole eating thing, she wanted our help, your help specifically, and it was hard as fuck to put in this little brain that she is beautiful and worth so much more than Isaac or whatever other douche, I mean after dancing in this tight skirt tonight and making that asshole look like an well, asshole, I bet she is more confident than ever. But you Ash," Harry said calmly not missing how uncomfortable the girl was, "You concern me all the time because I never know what is going on in this little brain of yours."

"I am fine Harry, really," Ashley said, hugging herself tightly and not looking at anywhere but the floor, "I am happy, I mean, I am almost there."

The boy smiled and stood still while the girl in his back adjusted herself and he could feel her cheeks growing in a smile agains his shoulders, "We will get there, A. Pretty soon."

Ashley looked at her best friend and smiled, "Well good morning sunshine."

Harry stopped and frowned, "B, since when you are awake?"

The girl smiled, "Ten blocks ago, but you are just so comfy Harry."

Ashley laughed, and Harry rolled his eyes, "Out."

Blake took a deep breath and jumped off the boy's back, "I think we should go to Tiffany's."

"Agree."

Harry slapped his own face, "God it is five in the morning, and Ashley I still want to know everything about Luke."

"Oh, shut up." She said, "Come on B, let's go home and rest. Zeeke will be there pretty soon and I need to take off those lashes."

"Kay." She said, "So, did you enjoyed the night, friends?"

"Yeah, it was pretty nice to see the boys, though your little love was acting weird."

"He is not my love Harry, you are. No need to be jealous," Blake smiled, "And well, what was weird was Ash talking to Victor. What was that about?"

Ashley smiled, finally walking up the stairs of their building, "Well, bottoms down best reunion ever."

"Bottoms down?" Harry asked.

Ashley laughed, "I meant, hands down, best reunion."

Blake and Harry looked at each other, not understanding what that meant. Ashley was crazy sometimes.

* * *

"Bradley Cooper and Vin Diesel?"

Blake laughed, "Bradley is the bottom. Vin Diesel is a T.T. aka total top."

Ashley agreed, "Tom Felton and Rupert Grint?"

"Ugh," Blake frowned, "That is hard. Rupert is the top I guess, though I think they are verse."

"Okay, hard one," Ashley said, "Bianca Del Rio and Bob The Drag Queen?"

Blake laughed, "Bianca is always the top."

"Bob is black. And Bianca is like 5'2"!" Ashley screamed making her friend laugh.

They were laying on the couch since 2pm when the three of them woke up. It was a hot Monday in New York City and not even the AC seemed to be taking care of making the tiny home a bit cooler. Zeeke was still missing and not picking up his phone, as always. Harry was watching some documentary about Cosmos, and Blake and Ashley were way too busy playing their favorite game. Harry already lost the count about how many times he asked them to shut up and how many times he got pissed because he was one of the options of the game.

"Jeffree Star and Miss Fame?" Blake asked.

Ashley laughed, "Jeffree is the top I guess."

"Fucking hell," Harry screamed, "Fame is the top, now shut the fuck up, please and thank you."

Blake and Ashley looked to one another and laughed, "Miss Fame has a tiny penis," Blake said, "Jeffree is the top Harry, please."

"Where is Zeeke? This place need testosterone, first I am playing this game, next thing I know Ash will be doing my makeup and I will be wanting to bottom to Vin Diesel."

Ashley laughed, "You would be a cute queen Harry. Way better than Zeeke."

"Not happening," Harry said, "I was talking to Gus last night about the people that went to school with us and like, I was surprised that–"

"They are all still in the closet?" Ashley asked, "Same."Harry rolled his eyes, "That I don't know nothing about their lives right now."

"That is a good thing, it means we are finally getting clean from their bullshit." Ashley said, and Blake looked sad.

"It makes me so sad," She said, "I mean, I just kept contact with you guys and sometimes I wonder where the rest of them are, like Leonard, John and even that bitch Nathalie that I used to hate."

Ashley laughed, "Victor told me Leonard married our biology teacher, you know her? Miss, well now Mrs., Nanne."

Blake and Harry opened their mouths almost like Ashley just told them the cure of cancer, "Bullshit. You are joking. Tell me you are joking!" Harry screamed.

"Actually, I saw the pictures. Yes, they are together."

Blake laughed and slapped her face, "Now that is surprising."

"About Nathalie," Ashley said, "I saw her one year ago back home and she was still figuring out what she wanted to do as her career, and –"

"What is up with you that you keep running into people we knew and you are never telling us about it?" Harry asked.

Blake agreed, moving her sit next to the boy, "That's right. What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Ashley said, "I am not hiding anything, you just never really –"

The girl was interrupted with the sound of the door opening and slamming. Zeeke walked in, his shirt looking like a mess and his neck was full of hickeys. His hair looked like it wasn't washed since 2007 and his zipper was down.

"Best. Night. Ever."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't get it, you get laid every week, and here I am, discussing who is the top and who is the bottom between hollywood couples."

Zeeke laughed, opening the fridge and grabbing some orange juicy, "Just remember that if you turn gay, you own Ash five bucks."

Harry ignored the 'True' Ash said and kept going with his speech, "I just think it is weird that girls never come to me to have fun and I have needs you know?"

"Harry," Blake started, touching the boy's arm,"You know you can always come to me right?"

Ashley, Harry and Zeeke laughed, "Blake get over it." Ash said, "Harry, you need to update your game."

"What do you mean?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Answer me this: What is the first thing you say to a girl in a pub?"

"Hello?" The boy answered and Ash and Zeeke laughed.

"Wrong," the boy said, taking off his shirt and pants and laying his head on Blake's lap, "You offer her a drink, and say that her dress is lovely."

Harry laughed, "You live with me for three years and you have known me for like, 13 years now Ash, and Zeeke, you know me for less than that but still, you know I would only buy a drink to a stranger if I were like, insane. That shit is expensive."

"Someone will never get laid again." Ash sang.

"Said the girl that don't kiss since fucking March." He rolled his eyes, waiting for the girl to snap him, but it never came.

Zeek cleared his throat, "If I may," He sat down and looked serious for the first time ever, "Ash might be going through a dry period right now, maybe because she is always in a bad mood, maybe because she is tired of jerks like me trying making out with her, or maybe because she is switching teams," With that he received the girl's middle finger and ignored it, "But the point is, Ashley here is not only the biggest bitch in town, she is also confident as hell and even if she is not kissing or fucking anyone in months, she acts like she owns the place and like she can pick whoever she wants, and like she is way better than anyone there," He said calmly, Ashley smiled and Blake agreed, Harry pretended not to care and roll his eyes, but Zeeke knew he was paying attention, "And even Blake here, who tends to start to do weird ass dances when she is nervous about some cute guy, never hesitates when it comes to what she wants. You my friend..." Harry raised his brows and looked at his friend, "Need to be more confident and own your fucking game."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

"He has the point Harry," Blake said, "You are always like, dating weird girls who are younger, kinda ugly, and boring as hell. That last girl you bought here, Farrah, she was so weird."

Ashley laughed, "She was more than weird, her fucking name was Farrah to begin with."

"Judging a person by the name Ashley, how fucking clever." Harry whined and Ashley stood up.

"The deal is Harry," She raised her voice, "You better loose this whole 'I only date girls who are not as good as me' bullshit and live life a bit. Go out with Zeeke, get drunk, kiss a stranger, have sex, have gay sex, as long as you pay my five bucks, I don't care. Just stop acting like I am the bitch when you are being the one denying the truth."

Blake stood up as well, feeling the heavier atmosphere and laughing uncomfortable, "No fights! Please! Ashley, go grab your facial mask, Zeeke the bottle of wine, I will grab the more pillows. We are doing the truth afternoon and night, so lets stay calm and in peace, pretty please."

Ash rolled her eyes but went grab the mask, if they had a motto in this house, that definitely was 'Friends that moisturizing together, stay together'. Zeeke grabbed the bottle of wine and sat on the floor grabbing one of the pillows. The truth afternoon was something they had to do every once in a while. It was more like the time they could say what they did that bothered one another without being called a bitch or an asshole. It was basic Ash's favorite time of the month.

The blonde girl applied the mask on her T-zone and did the same with Harry, Blake did it too and Zeeke as well. The four friends were sitting in the middle of the living room, everyone of them had their glass of wine and they all laughed when Blake said, "The only complain I have about Harry is that he won't love me back."

"My turn?" Ashley asked.

Zeeke laughed, "It is not even fair to play this game with you, A. You play it everyday, literally."

"I hate when Zeeke tries to get cute with me, I don't get cute, I get drop dead gorgeous." She said, doing a tongue pop and Blake laughed doing one as well.

"Ash," Harry said, "I hate when you think you can say whatever you want because you are moody and because it is like, your job to be a bitch 24/7."

Ash took a deep breath, "I just, I don't know it is part of my personality."

"You know Ash," Zeeke said, "I think the bitch is more of a character that you have, and like, I love her, she is super funny and hot but, we are your best friends."

"Family!" Blake corrected him, "We are family, and even though I appreciate you treating Isaac like I always wanted to be able to treat him, you don't need to be like that with us. Like when you snap at me sometimes, hurts my heart."

Ash frowned and crowned over her friend, Ashley could be the strongest and most harshest of them all but she sure was the weakest when it came to alcohol, only a feel sips and she was already almost tearing because her best friend said that, "I love you, B." She said, and Harry laughed.

"Okay Ash no more wine, we forgive you. But it is like, 4pm and this is way too soon to get drunk." He said, grabbing her glass and taking it away from the group.

Zeeke smirked and eyed the blonde girl laying on Blake's shoulder while the brunette girl squeezed her hand and said something like 'this is the most perfect little hand and all around the world', "Ash, you should tell the Luke story now." "Yes!" Harry screamed, "And Victor's too."

Zeeke frowned, "Victor?"

"They are BFF's now." Blake said, raising her shoulders.

"My ass." Harry said, "Spill it out Ash, do you two have what? A lost child?"

Ashley laughed, "No you silly, he is not into that."

"Kids?" Blake asked, "He seems the type that would like to have kids."

"What about Luke," Harry said, confused about her last answered, "Why he said you are a nice person?"

Zeeke agreed, "Right, you were the one who had a crush on him but kept that whole 'I only know you inside school' bullshit."

Ashley smiled, "We had pretty awesome sex two years ago. And I mean, pretty fucking awesome."

All of her friends looked confused, and completely lost.

"What?" Harry screamed.

"When?" Blake said it after.

"Why never me?" Zeeke screamed making all of them laugh.

Ashley took a deep breath, "He was in town for his mom's birthday I think and I was there to you know, visit mom and dad and see things. I ran into him and next thing I know we are having awesome sex."

"Wow." Blake said, "You never told me this, A. That kinda hurts."

Ashley looked sad, "I am sorry B, I felt stupid." She slapped her own face, "I am always telling you to get over Isaac and there I was, having awesome sex with my high school love."

Zeeke laughed, "Ash said Love."

"Crush," Ash screamed, "I said crush."

Harry shook his head and smiled at his best friend, when she laid on his lap, "Right, Ash said crush."

Ash said something that sounded like a 'Zeeke is dumb. I don't love Luke, never did' and closed her eyes.

"What about Victor?" Blake asked, "No more secrets! I really am curious!"

Ashley smiled, "Blake, between Victor and any other random guy, top or bottom?"

Blake frowned, "We did this a million times Ash, he is a top we already stablished that. What this has anything to do with your three hours conversation" Ashley smiled, "The right answer is bottom," she said calmly, "Oh and I am five bucks richer."

The room went silent for a few minutes and Ashley almost slept on Harry's lap, but then she had her three best friends screaming and asking questions about everything she knew about Victor's sexuality, Blake seemed more upset because she guessed wrong about his preferences in bed than about the boy turning out to be bissexual or pan. Harry was nervous and specially, surprised because he told this to Ashley, the girl that could never shut up about those things, Zeeke wanted to say that he always knew it, but he just laughed hysterically and kissed Ash's cheek saying thank you for this lovely piece of gossip.

"That is one more thing," Ash said quietly, she got up and sat down back in her place, taking a few deep breaths and not laughing anymore. Zeeke looked worried and Blake reached both of her hands, "We were talking about the guys and he accidentally told me something I guess it was supposed to be a secret but, now, I don't know what to say about that."

"Fuck Ashley doesn't know what to say." Zeke said, panicking, "Who he killed? Just say it."

"No, no nothing like that."

Harry took one of her hands from Blake's hand, "Just say it, Ash."

Ashley turned to Blake, smiled a bit sadly and closed her eyes, "Isaac is a dad," she whispered, "And he is engaged, the wedding will be in August. And we were invited."


	5. Chapter Five – A Moment I Could Just Und

**CHPTER FIVE - A MOMENT THAT I COULD JUST UNDERSTAND**

Blake's eyes went wide open and even drunk, Ashley regretted every single word that left her mouth. Blake's hands were not holding hers anymore and suddenly, Zeeke, Harry and Ashley were all somehow holding Blake's hands together. It was just too much information, and it was clear that she was trying to connect the dots in her head.

"B?" Ash said, "Are you okay?"

Blake took a deep breath, she tried to frown her brows but the grey mask on her T-zone was making it impossible, she looked as confused as ever and then she started, "How is this possible? We went out a few hours ago and he didn't even mentioned being engaged, or even being a father. He is such an asshole. And who the hell is this woman he is engaged to? Is she pretty? Is she rich? Is she hot? Oh who the hell cares, right? And what about his son or daughter? Why is he here in New York with us and his friends instead of with his family? When this happened? I need answers! Besides I don't even remember he ever saying something about –"

She was talking so fast and so loud, Harry couldn't barely know if she was talking to herself or if she was asking those questions to Ashley or any of them. Blake's monologue was driving him nuts and he did the only thing that crossed his mind to make her shut up. And when the youngest of them noticed, Harry's lips were against hers and all she could do was muffle the rest of her words against her friend's lips.

When Harry pulled back, facing Ashley and Zeeke looking at them smiling but looking extremely confused at the same time, he let go of Blake's cheek and rolled his eyes, "Now slow the fuck down and talk to us like a person, and not a fucking robot."

Blake took a deep breath and raised her finger, looking at Ashley and Zeeke and pointing at Harry's direction, "Did he just? Harry just kissed me?"

"Yep." Zeeke said.

Ashley laughed, "Pretty sure he did, honey."

"Sorry, you were just driving me nuts." He said, "Now how are you feeling?"

"Harry just kissed me." She said, "Please tell me someone took a picture, please tell me."

Ashley stood up and went to their room's direction, "I need a nap, it is Monday, it is afternoon, and I am kinda drunk. Now go think about everything B and once you are ready and calm we will talk about it, okay?"

Blake nodded, "Right. I think I will go to the studio, you know, try to think about everything. Specially the kiss. Harry we are so talking about this kiss as soon as I am back."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you want Blake, just be careful with your dance steps, you just drank some wine and you might not be as weak as Ash when it comes to alcohol, but please don't do anything stupid."

"You know what?" Zeeke said, already grabbing his wallet and shoes, "I am coming with you. I need to go to the library and of course, make sure you make to the studio."

"Fine with me," She said, "Let me just change and we can go."

Zeeke nodded and waited for his best friend to change. He looked at Harry, who was now with his forehead cleaned and sitting on the couch, trying to find something nice to watch, though 'nice' wasn't exactly the word since he would end up watching one of those boring ass documentaries that Zeeke hated with all his heart and soul.

"I learned a lesson today," Zeeke started, and Harry already laughed not even knowing what was coming, "If I beg you long enough like B did, I will end up having your lips against mine. And like, since I am cutter and more popular, I will have it sooner too. Harry did I told you how nice you look today?" He said, smiling and leaning closer to his best friend, while Harry pushed him away and laughed.

"Hands off my man, Zeeke." Blake said, grabbing the thin boy's hand and dragging him to the door.

Harry shook his head, "Somehow I am the only normal here."

* * *

"I am just saying it is in the past and you should let it behind," Zeeke said, as he tried to catch Blake's hand again and hold it, something about 'looking like a couple' that for some reason sounded funny to him, "You know there is a reason why it is called past. And like, a thousand reasons to let it there. Specially in this case." Blake listened quietly, every once in a while nodding. It seemed that she had been through this speech a few times already, if not with Zeeke, with Ash, and sometimes even with Harry. She raised her shoulders and took a deep breath, "Keep going, I am listening."

Zeeke smiled, "I know you are not, hottie. I know it will end up being in vain, and I know I am no Ashley Stonem when it comes to advices, but I am trying to thing about what she would say right now, and I am trying my best to do it right."

Blake laughed, "She would probably give me a whole long monologue, full of questions that I would never even think about asking myself, just so in the end she could say something like 'Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red.' And I would probably say 'I like red' because I just have zero clue about what that meant." Zeeke laughed and wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulder, "This was so Ash!" he said, Blake laughing as well, "And she would be like, 'It is up to you B, you are not the reflection–'"

"'Of those who can't love, understand and respect you.' I love this quote, and somehow, she always finds a way to fit it in one of her advices." She smiled.

Zeeke pointed at one Ice Cream truck and smiled, "Let's grab some ice cream, shall we?"

"I think I need it, yeah."

"Good, now you better tell me, how you are feeling about this whole daddy scandal thing," He said, as he ordered two ice creams and they walked through the Central Park side by side.

Blake gave him a half smiled and took a while to think about an answer, "You know, when we got back from the pub. And I saw Harry taking off his shoes and Ashley taking off her lashes, and I realized how much my life was just as I wanted it to be and, well, I was so happy with everything I had, I really thought that I was done with him. Like, you know, I finally got over him. Because I can't lie to you, even now, after three years, I still think about him sometimes. But it wasn't until Ash told us this whole thing, that I noticed how much I am not over him just yet."

Zeeke nodded and squeezed the girl's hand tight, "Can I sound like Ashley right now?" He asked and Blake smiled, "The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive him, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward. And I think now it is not about waiting for him to do something about it, it is about doing this by yourself." Blake listened again quietly, kinda impressed about the boy's words and wondering how many times Ashley gave him nice advices so he turned out to be some weird and less awesome copy of the blonde girl, when it came to advices. "I feel like I always thought I was eventually get over him when we moved here. Like I thought the distance would make me forget, and would make him a distant memory to me. But I guess the scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget you. And something inside me told me he was missing him as much as I missed him."

Zeeke smiled, "We need to stop talking to Ashley right now, we are sounding just like the bitch and I don't want to not need her in the future, so please, can we go back home and see if she can give you some nice advices?"

"Sure," Blake said, now holding Zeeke's hand and going back home, "I would love that."

* * *

Harry was still sting in front of the TV, watching the documentary and focusing on what was going on there. Of course, he was worried about Blake and about Zeeke trying to give her some nice advices, but he knew she was going to be okay eventually.

His eyes only left the TV when he saw Ashley walking off the room, hugging the blanket around herself tightly, her hair was a big messy bun on the top of her head and her eyes looked puffy, she screamed hungover, but after living with her for three years, and knowing her for more than 10, he knew she was just tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she laid in the couch next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfy.

She nodded, "Mhmm, I don't like to sleep alone."

Harry smiled, "I know."

"What are you watching?" She asked, closing her eyes again.

"It is just a documentary about the Cosmos and the galaxies we have around our own, it is pretty amazing how the Universe is made of– Wait, you are not even paying attention." He said, sounding mad, making the girl laugh.

"I am sorry Harry, I just thought it would make me sleepy again."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep. You are hurting my feelings."

"Stop whining please, old lady."

Harry was about to reply it but he felt her breath getting calmer and he just forgot about it and letted her sleep there. He thought a lot about their friendship and all the ups and downs they had every since they met in 1st grade, back in 2006. He smiled looking at the messy hair tickling his neck and how happy he was that she was still there next to him. Not only alive, well, he was truly happy that she was alive, but she was still next to him as his best friend. Harry actually could say she was his rock, and to be honest, he was pretty sure she was Zeeke's and Blake's rock as well. He couldn't help but wonder who was her rock.

"Ash?"

She groaned, "I am sleeping Harry."

"No you are not," Harry said calmly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Between you and Victor you are the top Harry, don't worry. I think he would enjoy it a lot," She said, laughing softly as he pushed her away, "Okay, go."

Harry looked at her, as she tried to fix the hair on the top of her head, "How are you Ash?"

The girl stopped moving her hands, looking suspicious at her best friend, "I am fine, how are you Harry?"

"No, I am good, I am good." He said, "I am just wondering how you are feeling, like, you are always here to talk to us about whatever we have going on our crazy lives, and I just noticed I should ask it more often, I don't know."

Ashley smiled, "I'm a mess." She said softly, and as soon as Harry looked worried she smiled, "It's time I admit this to myself instead of trying to believe otherwise, but a mess doesn't have to be a bad thing. I can be a beautiful mess. So that's what I am and also how I am right now: a beautiful, lovely, elusive mess of a human being." Harry smiled, "It suits you. Sometimes, I think you sound so fucking smart that it is hard to believe that you are a mess, when you are the one pulling us together whenever one of us is falling apart."

"I have experiences with being in pain, that is all. Doesn't mean I am smart, or that I am anything less than a mess."

Harry nodded, "I know," he said, "It is almost poetic what you did with your pain."

Ashley frowned and shook her head, "I promise you my pain wasn't poetic. It was days without sleep and pretending I was stable enough to continue." "You know what I meant," He said, "You took your pain and sadness and turned it in something bigger and greater than you will ever realize."

"I don't know what you are talking about," She said, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table and running through it pages, "The way sadness works is one of the great riddles of the world. If you are stricken with a great sadness, you may feel as if you have been set aflame, not only because of the enormous pain, but also because your sadness may spread over your life, like smoke from an enormous fire. You might find it difficult to see anything but your own sadness, the way smoke can cover a landscape so that all anyone can see is black. You may find that happy things are tainted with sadness, the way smoke leaves it's ashen colors and scents on everything it touches. And you may find that if someone pours water all over you, you are damp and distracted, but not cured of your sadness, the way a fire department can douse a fire but never recover what has been burnt down."

Harry smiled, "See," he said, "Poetic and beautiful."

Ashley rolled her eyes, and just when she was going to say something, the front door opened and Zeeke, along with Blake, walked in the apartment, Zeeke screaming _'I am hooooome'_ , making Ashley roll her eyes again.

"I thought you were going to the studio, instead you went to buy ice cream and got nothing for me?" Ashley asked, "I hate you. Like so much."

Blake laughed and jumped on the couch next to her, "We came back to talk to you, my little cookie."

"Talk to me?"

Zeeke smiled, sitting on the floor across the room, "I was channeling my inner Ashley but I notices I am not ⅓ as good as you with words so here we are, looking for some valid advices to this lady here."

Harry frowned, "Oooh-kay, back to another Advices 101 with Ashley Stonem, episode of the day _'My Ex is Engaged and I am still not over it.'_ "

"Not cool Harry," Ash said, and Blake rolled her eyes. "So, what is the deal?"

Zeek took a deep breath, "I think B needs to understand like, that she needs to let go the past and go on with her life."

"I really think I need to understand myself first, thought," She said quietly, "I don't know how I feel and it drives me crazy. I don't even know who I am anymore, since we broke up, you know."

Ashley smiled and held her best friend's hand, "Slow down honey, I understood myself only after I destroyed myself. And only in the process of fixing myself, did I know who I really was." "See? Ashley is awesome," Zeeke said, "I so want to be like her when I grow up."

Everyone laughed at the boys comment, but going right back to the problem, "So B, try again, tell me how are you feeling?"

"I miss everything. I miss talking to him, hearing about his day. I miss his voice all gravelly and smoky, I miss hearing his laugh, I miss getting his messages, writing him messages. I miss his eyes, and the smell of his hair, and the way his breath tasted. I fucking miss everything. I miss knowing he was around, because it helped me to know that he was around, and I had someone. I guess most of all, I miss knowing I was not alone. I always thought we would find our way back. But know, it was just some high school girl fantasy, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, it was." Ashley said, "Not saying it was stupid to believe in something you loved, but maybe it was just not meant to be." Blake nodded and she squeezed her hand, "Why do you feel lonely?"

She gave Ash a half smile, "I don't have someone, you know, to love me in that way, I guess."

"Well same here," Zeeke said, "And you don't see me sad."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "That is because you had sex a few hours ago."

"I didn't," Harry said, "And I also don't have a girlfriend so, yeah, I guess we are all alone."

Ash shook her head, "Can I say something?" She asked, "You don't have to be in a relationship to be happy or not alone. I mean it." When she noticed everyone looked kinda confused to her, she kept going, "I know they force it down your throat until you choke on it. Girls aren't pretty unless they're wanted. Boys aren't men unless they're having sex with someone. People aren't lovable until they're dating someone. But a relationship won't always make you happy, and as wonderful as romance is, it isn't the only love that exists. I have seen friendships that are deeper and more pure than couples who swear it's forever - and yet the friendship is the one people ignore." She said, not missing the guilty looks from her friends when she mentioned it, "I have heard so often "nobody loves me" out of the mouths of people who are single. And it kills me because if you ask them: where are your parents, your friends, your pets - they say, yes, okay, but it doesn't count. Of course it counts, love doesn't diminish just because someone doesn't want to have sex with you. In fact, doesn't it sort of make that love more real that they want nothing - not even a date - out of you?" She said, watching Blake calmly nod and Zeeke and Harry absorbing her words "It is pretty to be in love. It's magical, I'm sure. But it's also wonderful to stop for ice cream in your prom dress with six other girls. It's also wonderful to go visit the world with nothing but a bunch of buddies who are really excited about learning. Or even share a tiny apartment in New York City with your three best friends that love you no matter how messy, moody, shitty you are or how much you are always complaining." She said, and they smiled to each other, "The problem is: we've made everything about "the one". But maybe "the one" is just you, loving yourself, having fun, and being happy. Maybe instead of looking for our other halves, we should be piecing ourselves together. Maybe I wasn't born unfinished. Maybe I am the one who makes myself better."

And there, sitting in the tiny living room in the tiny apartment, the four friends smiled at each other and listened to those wise words. It was no doubt that they all, including Ashley, needed to hear something like that. Zeeke smiled, thinking about how much Ash is way better than he with this and how much he, and well, all of them, would be lost without the girl. That Monday, as the sun went down and the hot weather got a little bit cooler, the four best friends cuddled on the couch while they watched High School Musical for the twelve hundred time. They probably didn't realized that night, or not even any time sooner, but being there for each other in that moment, was the biggest prove of love they needed from each other. And maybe they were born unfinished. And maybe they were the ones who would make each other complete.


	6. Chapter six – Who Can Say If I've Been

**CHAPTER SIX – WHO CAN SAY IF I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?**

After listening to Ashley's advice and being able to understand the whole situation a little better, Blake was not only relieved but she was also determinate to do something about this. Even though Ash's advice was great as usually, Zeeke's words were stuck in her head, the whole "It is time to you do something about it by yourself" screaming loud and clear. She talked with Zeeke about it and he said to forget about it and focus on what Ashley said, but when Friday came and the blonde girl made plans with her so called favorite bottom, aka Victor, Blake knew this was the perfect opportunity to say to Isaac what she wanted to say since high school. And mostly, a perfect opportunity to ask him a few questions.

It was surprising to see Ashley excited about going out with people that she used to literally hate. And even though Harry liked the idea of seeing his old friends, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous about this new friendship that Victor and Ashley developed in one night. Besides, he knew the night would end up with him talking with Gus about some random subject while Blake would be dancing, Isaac would be lost, drunk somewhere – though he couldn't blame him, if he was a father at the age of 21 he would also be drunk 24/7, and Zeeke would be hooking up with some nice looking girl as always.

The truth was, Harry never was the type that wanted to be hooking up with a different girl every night, he wanted a serious girlfriend, someone to love him and someone that he could love as well. And even living in this giant city, where they say love is around the corner, it was as hard as ever to find the one.

"You look like crap, Harry." Ashley said, as she made her away out of the room, already dressed and with her makeup on, "Come on, Zeeke said he will help you get lucky today."

Harry rolled his eyes and Zeeke nodded, "Damn straight I will, tonight it is the night, dude. Besides, our bromance is awesome and the chicks love it."

Blake and Ashley rolled their eyes, as they grabbed their purses and made their way to the door, "I am sorry for dragging you to see him again, but you don't need to talk to him, you know? Vic and I will be talking all night about gay stuff and I know you would be able to join us just fine."

"Oh A, don't worry, I am actually really looking forward to talk to him," Blake said, "You know, say a few things, ask a few questions."

Ashley looked from her best friend to Harry and they both said, "No." together.

Blake took a deep breath and kept walking a bit ahead of them. Thank God they decided to go to a pub that was near their house, otherwise she would have to be right next to them, and somehow now she just didn't wanted to. Not that she was mad or anything, but the fact that they constantly doubted that she would end up doing something she would regret, made the tiny brunette upset, to say the least.

"Why you decided to go to the Kareoke pub anyways?" Zeeke asked.

Ashley smiled, "I thought B and I could sing something together, right now I am not so sure but who knows, later she might change her mood. And you and Harry could sing something from HSM! That would be awesome."

"Not happening." Harry said.

Zeeke looked at him, with those begging eyes, "Dude we need to sing 'The Boys Are Back' Come on! It would be like if Blashley were listening to 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty and they weren't singing together. Basically a crime. Come on Harry, for me, for Zarry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe if I get drunk."

"I love my life! Ugh Can I sing Troy's part?" Zeeke asked, already doing some dance steps across the sidewalk.

Harry shook his head, "I agreed to think about it, but I never said you were the lead singer. Zee, you will be an awesome Chad."

"Ashley, tell him that my voice and Troy's are basically the same." Zeeke demanded, but Ashley ignored, running into the front of the pub where the boys were waiting for them.

Blake waited for her two best boy-friends as she watched the blonde girl hug Victor, completely ignoring Isaac and Gus. And even a few steps away, she could listen to Gus saying 'she is the same dude, like she won't even say hello!', and Blake was sure about it when she saw Isaac rolling his eyes.

"Good evening, fellas." Harry said, hugging his friends and ignoring Ashley talking to Victor as if they were friends since always.

Gus and Isaac hugged the blonde boy and said hello to Zeeke, that was still thinking about singing as Troy Bolton. Blake said hello, receiving the hugs and the kisses in the check, Harry could tell she was mad about something and he wondered if it was because they said it wasn't a good idea to talk to Isaac that night. "You okay, B?"

The brunette seemed to be far away, looking up at Harry and smiling, "I am fine, just thinking, you know."

"Right, if you want to go home, just let me know."

She smiled again, "Let's just get drunk so I can say a few shits without caring that much."

Harry looked concerned but nodded anyways. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ashley, Victor and Blake were sitting on the big couch in front of the stage, where a lot of people were sitting as well, watching the performances and talking calmly as they waited to see if Zeeke and Harry would end up singing anytime soon. Gus and Isaac where in the bar, probably getting drunk, while Zeeke was busy in his 'find-Harry-an-awesome-lady-to-hook-up-mission'.

Surprisingly the whole plan seemed to be working, since both of them were sitting on one of the little tables with two, really hot, girls. Ashley looked at them, and then back at Blake, they didn't had to do more than that to know exactly what each other were thinking, the girls were pretty hot but they were hotter.

"Are you two singing tonight?" Victor asked, drinking his whiskey.

Ashley smiled at ber best friend,"I think we should, we love coming here and doing all of our Broadway repertoire."

"True," Blake said, "I just don't know if I am in the mood."

Victor laughed, "Hell, I wished you w't in weren't in the mood back in high school when you two used to sing every freaking day. To be completely honest you don't even sound like Blake."

Ashley laughed, "Don't worry, we will be there in a second. Blashley is something popular here and I already gave them our names."

Blake smiled, "Fine with me, then. What we are singing? Barbra and Judy or should we do 'I feel pretty/unpretty' for good times sakes?"

Ashley shrugged, "I promise you will like what I chose, and don't worry you will know what it is."

Blake nodded and smiled, as Victor said something like 'Gus is right, they are the same.'

* * *

On the other side of the room, Harry and Zeeke were having a nice conversation with two, really hot, girls. Harry could tell right away that they weren't his type, or at least his usual type. They were way too busy talking to each other and talking about stupid things like 'Do you think Justin Timberlake might show up?' or 'Did you saw that Kylie and Tyga broke up?' and if Harry didn't shared the house and almost the bed with Blashley he would be probably lost, but he actually knew more about the Kardashians/Jenners than he liked.

"So," Zeeke asked, "How long are you two going to stay in NYC?"

The blonde one, that both of them knew Ashley would simply despise the shade of blonde she chose to dye her hair, smiled "Until next week, but I wish we could be here forever."

"Really loving this place!", the brunette one said, laughing. Zeeke and Harry looked at each other and that was probably the post annoying thing they ever heard. And while Zeeke was thinking 'Fuck it they are hot', Harry ways literally considering singing with Zeeke if that meant he wouldn't need to spend another second with those girls.

"Are you two in college?" The blonde one, Jessie, asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Zeeke is in Law School and I do Biology, we both go to Pace. "

"Ooooh, Law School?" They said together, "A-ma-zing!"

Zeeke looked at Harry who rolled his eyes, "Yes. It is pretty nice." he said, "But hey, Harry here is planning to save the world, you know he has a theory about the trees and the –"

"So are you planning to be like the most famous lawyer in the world someday?" Jessie, the blonde, asked.

Jenniffer, the brunette, laughed again, and Harry genuinely wanted to die, "Don't be stupid, Jess. Of course he will be the most famous."

They laughed and Harry had it.

"I am going to the bar," he said.

Zeeke tried to say something but was dragged into another conversation about his course. He couldn't blame Harry for leaving, hell, he himself wanted to leave, and those girls had huge boobs. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I am just saying it is unfair that we have to hang out with Ashley and after all these years she is still the same bitter bitch," Gus said, over the bar, drinking his beer.

Isaac shrugged, "I don't mind it."

Gus laughed, "That is because you get to see Blake again, I am not stupid." he said, "And the hell Victor is suddenly all friendly with her, like, this is not even slightly funny."

"Get over Gus, she doesn't like you. Hell, she doesn't like me, but do you see me whining about it? No." Isaac said, sounding a little bit pissed.

Gus smirked and rolled his eyes, "That is because you are too busy getting drunk and whining about Blake, and about Liza and about Ben, your freaking son that you won't see for a whole month. That is not even fucked up, right?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and raised his voice tone, "If you are here to tell me how to live my life, and to say shit about the choices I am making then I swear –"

And before he could finish the sentence, the whole place went really loud. People clapping their hands, whistling and cheering. Isaac and Gus looked over to the stage and found Blake and Ashley smiling and laughing at the audience.

"Good night everyone," Ashley said smiling, and Gus couldn't believe the girl could be nice with people she didn't even knew, but she tended to be a freaking bitch with him, "Blasheley are here once again to show you all how it is done."

"And to have fun," Blake said, earning laughs and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that two." She said, handing the microphone to her best friend, "For old time's sakes, here is one special song, I hope you enjoy this."

Blake laughed as she watched the whole audience cheer and she found Zeeke smiling at them doing the 'thumbs up' gesture, while Harry was sitting on the bar, laughing as Ashley flipped her hair. Blake couldn't help but find Isaac's eyes stuck on her direction, and she couldn't help but feel a shiver running down her spine.

But as soon as the old melody started to play, she turned her body immediately to find Ashley smiling at her, not being able not to laugh as well, as the beginning of 'Gives You Hell' started. She smiled and grabbed the microphone a little tighter, how many nights she dreamed about doing this with him in the audience?

 _I wake up every evening_  
 _With a big smile on my face_  
 _And it never feels out of place._  
 _And you're still probably working_  
 _At a 9 to 5 pace_  
 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

Blake sang, and looked at Ashley, who smiled at her best friend and winked, singing along.

 _When you see my face_  
 _I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Blake looked at the boy across the room and smiled, almost feeling good about singing this.

 _Now where's your picket fence love?_  
 _And where's that shiny car?_  
 _Did it ever get you far?_

Ashley held Blake by the shoulder and jumped into the note.

 _You never seem so tense, love_  
 _I never seen you fall so hard_  
 _Do you know where you are?_

They looked at each other and sang together.

 _And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying_

Ashley made a gesture so the audience would sing along, as Blake laughed and clapped her hands in the rhythm of the song.

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_  
 _If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_  
 _(Treats you well)_  
 _Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

Ashley laughed as she made room in the middle of the stage so Blake could sing her solo, the brunette making sure she was facing the old love across the room and smiling as she sang and luckily gave him her message.

 _Now you'll never see_  
 _What you've done to me_  
 _You can take back your memories_  
 _They're no good to me_

Ashley jumped next to her and they sang the last part together.

 _And here's all your lies_  
 _You can look me in the eyes_  
 _With the sad, sad look_  
 _That you wear so well_

The audience cheered and sang the chorus once again, and once they were gone every single person in the bar were clapping hand, asking for another song and laughing as Ashley and Blake fought for the spotlight in the center of the stage. Ashley whispered she was going to the restroom but that she would be back so they could sing another one. Blake nodded and told everyone Ash would be right back.

"Do a solo!" Zeeke screamed, and Blake laughed. But when the whole audience cheered and agreed, she just looked at the DJ and smiled, going over there and choosing the perfect song.

"So this one is originally sang by a man but, I am here to prove that Blake Miller can rock whatever she chooses to sing. I hope you enjoy it." She said, looking directly to the boy in the audience. The one that made her heart beat faster and her stomach twist.

 _Loving you_  
 _Isn't the right thing to do_  
 _How can I ever change things_  
 _That I feel_

She sang, and could see Isaac swallowing hard from across the bar, making Blake smile even harder and sing even better.

 _If I could_  
 _Maybe I'd give you my world_  
 _How can I_  
 _When you won't take it from me_

She thought about how things ended up confusing between the two of them and how much all of this song was true. How much she had promised everything she had to him and how he shut her down.

 _You can go your own way_  
 _Go your own way_  
 _You can call it_  
 _Another lonely day_  
 _You can go your own way_  
 _Go your own way_

She looked at him, and she held the tears back. It was hard not to cry. Almost impossible when she was standing on a stage and performing it to him as if no one else was in the room.

 _Tell me why_  
 _Everything turned around_  
 _Packing up,_  
 _Shacking up's all you wanna do_

 _If I could_  
 _Baby I'd give you my world_  
 _Open up_  
 _Everything's waiting for you_

Ashley came back from the restroom, sitting next to Victor and looking in a curious way at the brunette on the stage. She looked at Blake, and then found Zeeke sitting on the same table he was sitting before, once their eyes found each other, both of them looking suspicious, they searched for Harry just to confirm if they were thinking about the same thing, as Harry had both of his eyes glued to Isaac's direction, while Isaac was a little bit ahead from Gus, literally in the middle of the way, watching Blake rock the song he was pretty sure she was singing for him, and oh boy that was hurting his soul.

 _You can go your own way_  
 _Go your own way_  
 _You can call it_  
 _Another lonely day_  
 _You can go your own way_  
 _Go your own way_

She finished and smiled at the audience, the applauses and the cheers made her feel a little better, but the truth was, she felt like she was able to blow fire. She got out of the stage, ignoring Ashley saying 'Hey, what was that?' as she walked next to where the blonde girl was sitting, she ignored Zeeke screaming her name, and Harry's look as she went right into Isaac's direction as said, firmly, as she had rehearsed for three years, and this time she was actually going to get her answers.

"We need to talk."

He smiled, "Are you asking or are you demanding?"

"We will talk. Now."

He smiled once again and followed her to a quieter side of the bar.

* * *

"Freaking, fucking, fuck." Ashley said to Zeeke as she joined him the little table. "We told her no, and she goes there and do what? Exactly what we told her not to. "

Zeeke took a deep breath, "She is not a baby Ash."

"My ass she is not a baby," Harry said, "Most important: she is our baby. And she is a dumb baby."

Victor laughed, "You are protective over each other, it is cute."

"Thanks Vic, but not now." Ashley said, watching as Gus joined them, rolling her eyes immediately. "Fucking great."

"Hello to you too Ash," the boy said, "So, why do you all look like you just saw the ghost of Isake? Oh wait, that is right isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He is getting marry. He is a father. Come on B is not going to do anything."

Zeeke looked at Ashley, "He is right, it is not like she is going to do something knowing about all of this baggage."

"Unless," Gus said, "He told her he is actually pretty fucking miserable and he is not in love with Liza."

"Which is true," Victor said, "He is not in love with Liza or ever were. He is just doing what he thinks it is right."

Zeeke looked at Harry and Ashley and sighed, "I hope B does what she knows it is right, and not what she thinks it is."

* * *

When the music wasn't as intense and loud as it was before, Blake thought it was already a nice place to talk, the only problem was that she didn't knew what to talk about. Her epiphany moment was already over and if she could, she would literally keep walking just so she wouldn't have to start the conversation.

But she needed this. She needed to say what she had planned and even rehearsed to say, she needed to get this weight out of her shoulders and she needed to know what happened, she needed to know why and most importantly, if he ever regretted it.

"That was quite a show," he said, "I liked the song. I got the message but, it was nice anyways."

Blake squeezed her eyes tighter, "And who said there were any message?"

Isaac smirked and leaned a little bit closer, Blake's back touching the cold wall and she felt as tiny as ever, as vulnerable as ever, as out of control as ever, "I do know you, B. I do know you too well."

"Really?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit, "Three years is more than enough to grow different, don't you think, dad?"

Isaac's face frowned and he took a deep breath, "Who told you? Victor?"

Blake laughed, "I am sorry, I forgot you like hubby more than dad."

"Blake, listen."

"No," she said, "You listen. You are getting marry, you have a child. Who told me should be the least of your concerns, you should have told me in the first place. You should have told me."

He looked down, "I didn't knew how."

Blake laughed, "You could've emailed, called, texted, sent a fax, a fucking letter, I don't care. I just hate that I am the last one to know about your life when at some point I knew everything about it."

Isaac nodded, "Three years is more than enough to grow apart, isn't it?"

For a second Blake could swear she was going to cry, she could swear that was it and that she would just bust into tears and not hold back like she did in the past. But when Isaac's hand found her check and he caressed the soft skin with his thumb, she didn't had a proper reaction, just absorbing the words he said next.

"I remember the first time we went on a date, do you remember?"

Blake closed her eyes, mentally begging for him to let go off her check but also begging him to never let her go, "W-we never actually dated."

Isaac laughed, "Maybe we never had this label but we had something greater, if you ask me."

She swallowed hard, "Re-really?"

"Did you ever doubted?"

Blake had to hold everything together, because the truth is that she did doubted, even though right now it seemed real, it seemed truth, but she did doubted it before. She nodded, "When you broke up with me," almost sounded like an whisper, "I hate how easy it was for you to just get up and leave," she said, staring directly into the same eyes she used to dream about years before. "I hate how us ending didn't seem to phase you while it tore me to pieces. I hate how you act like I was never the person you opened up to in the early hours of the morning when the whole world was still and it felt like it was just you and me living on this big blue planet. I hate how I still look at our pictures even though you probably deleted them off of your phone years ago. I hate that you act like you don't even miss me. I hate how I no longer matter to you, that my absence from your life doesn't absolutely kill you like it does me. I hate how quickly you let go of me, while I'm here scrambling to gather every last memory and every last remnant of you. I hate it. I fucking hate all of it." She said, tears in her eyes trying to fall but she was fighting with ever fiber of her being not to let them go.

"But most of all, I hate how, even after after all of the time you spent treating me like a burned out star that you no longer had the capacity to love, I would still run straight back into your arms if you'd let me. And my God, I want to hate you. But I don't, and I don't think I ever could." And she letted them go, Isaac taking care of them as soon as they run across her face.

"I hate myself for all of this too, just don't cry. I hate when you cry, and Ash would kill me if I made you ruin your makeup."

Blake tried to laugh, "Do you know what is most fucked up thing about this mess?" she asked, "Every single day it gives me comfort to know that you could see a girl with long dark hair walking down the street or hear my favorite song on the radio or even catch the smallest trace of my scent and, even if just for a fleeting moment, feel a pang of longing for me somewhere in your heart. I still want you to miss me." she laughed, letting go more and more tears, "I can't give up on you, okay? I can't tell you why, I don't even know myself. But I think I'm attached to you in this really weird way, like our paths were meant to cross and continue side by side for however long they need to." she sighed, "And it feels like the universe keeps telling me to wait a little more, like it's saying that one day soon, something will happen, that we will happen, and I really hope this is the case. And if it is, please, please hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Waiting for you is the most excruciatingly difficult thing I've ever had to do. And somehow, it is the only certain I have that I am doing the right thing, that I am listening to my heart."

He took a deep breath, "I can't help but blame myself for letting you slip through my fingertips. We were almost there, you were almost mine."

She laughed, "But that's all we were right? An almost. We were an idea misconstrued, a simple possibility that was never played out. We could have been something – we should have been something, but we weren't. And now I am stuck here with nothing but unresolved feelings and unanswered questions."

"How could I ever think that a part of this isn't my fault?" He asked, "For so long I was sure that this was some sort of universe force trying to prove that I couldn't always get what I wanted, but now, talking to you and seeing how I made you hurt, now I realized that it was for sure my fault. What did I do to lose you? Where did we go wrong?"

"Have been asking this question for the past three years," she laughed, "I guess, during prom, it was when you realized it was over."

He looked up, finding Blake's eyes and smiling, "That is it. Prom. I remember now."

The brunette frowned, "Remember what?"

"Ashley came to me that night. And that was what made me realize."

* * *

"Do you think they left the bar?" Harry asked, still sitting on the table along with the other boys and Ash.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, she wouldn't leave without talking to us."

Gus laughed, "They might be having a quickie in the bathroom," he said, receiving death glare's from the current New Yorkers. "It was a joke."

"A bad joke," Victor said, "Relax, they must be here somewhere."

Ashley nodded, "Fuck I wish I could hear them right now."

"I guess you won't have to wait anymore." Zeeke said, as he saw Blake walking, almost running in their direction, her mascara was a mess and he didn't even had to look to Harry to know that he was already ready to kick Isaac's ass, and hell, he didn't had to look at Ashley to know that she was already ready to literally murder him with her own hands.

But then, what no one was expecting happened.

Blake's hand found Ashley's check in a loud slap, that made everyone's eyes go wide open, and made the blonde girl scream "What the fuck, Blake?"

"I can't believe you did that." Blake said, tears streaming her face, "How fucking dared you?"

Ashley frowned, "What the fuck are you talking about? You just slapped me!"

"What the hell B?" Harry questioned, and Zeeked looked confused.

Blake shook her head, "All this years you saw me questioning what I did wrong, and you never even thought about telling me that you decided to save the day as always when it was clear that you didn't have to drag your ass into a subject that it was none of your fucking business?"

Zeeke looked at Ashley, "What the fuck she is talking about?"

"Prom," Ashley said, "She is talking about the prom."

Blake laughed, "She is not even going to try and deny it. Fucking hilarious. You are a bitch Ashley, and I can't believe you did that to me."

"I could apologize, but I am not sorry. I don't regret talking to him. I don't regret putting an end on something that it only made you miserable, unhappy, devastated." the blonde girl said, noticing that the whole bar were listening, "You told me that you would only forget him and this nonsense when he told you that he didn't wanted nothing to do with you anymore."

Blake laughed, "What if I told you that we still have feelings for each other?"

Ashley looked at Isaac who was standing a little far away, and almost laughed, "Congrats then B, now you are a stepmom! How nice!"

"Ash." Harry warned, "Take it easy."

Ashley shrugged, "Good luck with your yellow paint, Blake." she said, "It will kill you slowly and you will actually come back and thank me later."

Blake laughed, "I will be too busy trying to get back the time I wasted away from him to come to thank you or to even say hi to you."

"You deserve someone who is proud to have you," Ash said, "Let's see how much Isaac will be proud to show you to his future wife and his kid."

And with that, Ashley left the bar.

Blake took Isaac's hand and made her way to the other exist. "Where are we going?"

Blake laughed, "You really are slow. We are going to have sex."

Isaac smiled and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Gus and Victor left the bar, not knowing what exactly to say or how to react properly, both of them lost and confused. Zeeke followed Ashley, trying to look for a few answers and calm her down, knowing that by now she already regretted everything she told Blake.

Harry was in the bar. Drinking scotch and thinking about the last episodes. Damn, when he moved to New York, he expected drama, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Long day?"

He looked to his side and found a ginger girl sitting there. She was gorgeous and that only made him more uncomfortable, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She smiled, she was fucking gorgeous, "Did you knew the girls? Blashley? I come here pretty often, I thought they were friends."

"Yeah, more like sisters," he nodded, "And I do, I do know them, we live together actually, I know Ash for 10 plus years and even though I don't know Blake since that time, I love her just as much."

The girl nodded, "That is sweet. I hope they figure out, whatever that was about."

Harry laughed, "It might take a while. When it comes to Isaac, the two of them have a hard time not avoiding each other and trying to prove who is right for at least six months."

"Six months?" The girl asked, "Geez, that is a long time."

Harry shrugged, "I wish I could say I am not used to it but, I am."

"I am sorry," She said, "My name is Samantha, by the way."

He smiled, blushing a little, "Harry."

"Let me guess Harry, you are drinking because one of the girls you were hanging with before realized she forgot her brain at home and she had to rush back home to find it?" She said, making Harry genuinely laugh.

"I am only avoiding the brunette's laugh. Sweet lord, that was the worse thing in the word."

The ginger thought about it for a second, and shook her head, "Not as bad as Han Solo dying in the last Star Wars."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide open and for the first time during the conversation he didn't even touched his drink, "Hole crap, can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Ashley ran outside, reaching a cigarette inside her purse and lighting it up.

"Fuck Ash," Zeeke said, catching his breath once he stepped outside, "How can you run in those shoes? Fuck."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I am going home."

Zeeke looked at her for a second, without saying anything, half because he didn't wanted to fight and the other half because he was still breathing heavily because he tried to follow the blonde girl, "Okay, but we need to talk about it."

"Not today." She said.

He nodded, smoking her cigarette and hugging her tightly by the shoulders, "Tomorrow, then."

Probably never.


End file.
